


装置艺术

by KitschStatue



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Giants, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Size Kink
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 是有点猎奇的魔界旅游和随地乱搞警告大概是巨物恐惧，有很大大大大大的哥





	装置艺术

但丁现在还是固执地感觉一切都像梦一样。他想都不想就放弃了人间的所有，他的人际关系，他的房子，他欠了几个月的水电，干脆利落扛着武器和维吉尔跳下了魔界。然后他们打架，做爱，在魔界观光旅游顺便搞种族灭绝。不过鉴于斯巴达兄弟也有一半的恶魔血统，这大概得叫大义灭亲。

呸，谁和那些恶魔是亲戚。但现在维吉尔是真的想把他大义灭亲了。

起因是但丁看到远处的山峰形状奇特。或许那是什么恶魔艺术家搞的大型装置艺术，魔界版的复活节石像。

于是他不着痕迹地把战场往那边引。等维吉尔意识到那是什么已经来不及了，腿长在但丁身上，而他一时半会儿也不能把弟弟的腿全打断。

于是现在尴尬的空气在斯巴达兄弟之间凝固。

但丁怎么也想不到这里会立着维吉尔的大型雕像。

一个雕像。这没什么，只不过是大了一点，他们站在维吉尔像的脚下就是两只跳起来连他靴面都够不到的小虫子。不管是恶魔还是人都会去崇拜强者，堆起一些和本人无甚相似的石头。

然而他们离得很远的时候只是一抬头就有幸把雕像看全。

那是货真价实的维吉尔的巨像。还是他很年轻的时候，比现在面部神经坏死却更严重，从头发到鞋跟都冷硬苍白如大理石——魔界有大理石吗？这破地方空气都观之有毒，不知道含了什么奇怪的化学元素，竟然还能生成碳酸钙？维吉尔，立在那里的从过去时间里被凝固的巨大的维吉尔像个他妈的色情版科柯瓦多耶稣。色情版，毋庸置疑。没有哪个耶稣会脱掉外套只穿着背心摆出手腕被铐在脑后、身体重心微微后仰，一条腿向前探出的姿态，就像哪个臭着脸的夜店头牌正倚着一根无形的钢管。

离近后，但丁能在巨大的雕像中线上看到钉合的痕迹。从侧脸到肩颈，再到肌肉线条流畅的手臂和腋下，然后是收窄的腰线和大腿小腿直到长靴。但丁目瞪口呆，无话可说。他不用遗憾维吉尔没有照片了。他老哥厉害得很，都能有自己的巨型手办。

维吉尔是不是在魔界当偶像啊？

不管你在想什么都闭嘴。维吉尔好像察觉到了兄弟的探究的注视，几乎是狼狈地偏过头，又补充道：接下来也别说话。

他们一路向前，那些雕像还有很多，而且姿势越来越过分，就像魔界平原上的里程碑。

那些维吉尔，赤裸的维吉尔，岔开双腿的蹙紧眉头的咬着牙的维吉尔，冰凉僵硬的身体个个鲜活得像刚从过往的时光里被凿出，铺天盖日的苍白海洋悬在兄弟俩头上。

但丁的血液逐渐冰凉。他不能想象是怎样的工艺制作才可以把那滴水珠也完好清晰地留在维吉尔的睫毛上，又是怎样的浇铸过程让维吉尔因窒息而双臂软垂，而这座巨型雕像上甚至有维吉尔的笑，那是被迫的带着潮气的笑，面部肌肉的牵拉甚至有点滑稽。

但丁熟悉这种笑，年轻的时候它经常就出现在镜子里照出的那张脸上。当人陷入最高度的恐惧，当一切突然的、意外的事件都可以让他随时战斗甚至随时去死，一切对痛苦的体验都只不过是风吹过了窗户，或者被泡得发皱的花瓣被暴雨打在玻璃上，反而能让人松了口气。被掐紧的喉管慢慢在钝痛里放松舒展，这种从即死到缓死的过度中，笑就会挂在脸上。

而这座巨像的姿态，实在太犯规了。它的胳膊肘勉强撑着地，腰线下塌，几乎整个上身都快要挨到大地，胸膛上那险峰般的乳尖各被穿了一个环，被过分放大后环形的巨石陷入同样坚硬的乳头，竟给了人一种极端柔软的视觉体验。这巨大雕像的肩胛骨如象牙色的海岬，脊背是线条和缓的山谷，高高翘起的臀部被恶魔无形的指爪掐得变形，魔界阴冷的阳光照亮它跪在地上的长腿，中间被操得合不拢的肛口张成一个供所有来客观赏的圆形，边缘柔滑如掩没在海浪中的深不见底的幽深巨洞。

维吉尔轻轻瞥他一眼，脖子上的肌肉像缆线一样绷紧：你觉得它怎么样？

我……我不知道。但丁坦诚，像读一本熟人写的书，又像……以前我们看过的那些故事，史前巨兽，世界树，环绕星球的巨蟒。

这的确就像看熟人写的书。你向自己耳语：这是他写的，是他的内在认识，他的禀赋的标志，另一方面又急切地想要弄清它到底是什么样，拥有几多真实的内容和梦幻，有怎样的痛苦和热度。但丁羞愧于自己为此勃起。年龄总会带来什么变化，孩子就不会羞于承认自己对巨大的事物升起了征服欲。

你根本就不会读任何人写的书。维吉尔嗤笑，但这也没错。他的视线挪向但丁下身难以遮挡的异状：我建议现在我们忘了事情本身，先来做点什么。

沉浸在老哥的善解人意中，感动的但丁直到慢了半拍被蓝色魔人揍进魔界的地面里，才意识到他和维吉尔想的原来不是同一件事。

他们都太了解对方，在维吉尔诡异的情色巨像面前，他们宣泄力量如撬开对方不愿要求亲吻的嘴唇，琴弓的每一次来回，都在彼此手中的乐器里唤醒越来越尖厉的颤栗，远离了现代文明的两兄弟将一切尘土和不长眼的恶魔踩在脚下，淌血发臭疯狂，最后解除魔人模式厮打在一起撞碎那巨像的肚腹滚成一团，狼狈不堪，鼻腔里全是恶心的气味。

但丁皱着脸，坐起身来才意识到维吉尔巨大手办的内部竟堆有仿真的肚肠，巨大的肠体像教堂的穹顶就横在他头上，而脚下的触感如踩着淤泥般又粘又腻。而维吉尔明显知道这是什么，惊怒得脸色苍白，耳朵尖却红得滴血。

但丁以非凡的想象力想到了正确答案——操，这他妈是个恶魔精子库。

我们出去吧。他吸吸鼻子，手把维吉尔攥得死紧：我这套衣服再不洗就得进垃圾场了。

……魔界有海。

不是红的吧？那种血一样的？

维吉尔反常地没挣开但丁的手。他得说两个男人这样手牵手在路上走有点恶心，尤其是但丁还幼稚的一晃一晃——我不知道。它不同季节颜色不一样。

魔界分季节？这还是但丁第一次听说，他颇感兴趣，干湿季还是旱雨季？

我的弟弟，维吉尔用那种他宣布自己领先一分时的声音平静地回答：是恶魔死得少的季节和死得多的季节。

但这维吉尔亲自规划的魔界旅游路线就是要和斯巴达兄弟作对。

海是红的。这还不算完，巨像，又是维吉尔的巨像，它高高耸立白如灯塔与方糖，魔力的潮汐里血海涨涨落落，一遍遍染红它的脚踝，让它的一部分从此扎根在这片土地里。

但丁不用维吉尔开口就意识到了他这次真的想做点什么。在兄弟的吻里，维吉尔闭上眼睛，不再去看那座永远凝固的囚俘时光。它标志着死后身体也要敞开给恶魔的嘎吱声响，意味着当恶魔要你成为囚俘，要你成为所有性幻想的对象，你就要一次次被迫诞生，在信徒的亵渎里被神降，如维纳斯来自碎浪与波涛，来自情欲与愿望。

我想给你穿个环。但丁委屈地吻哥哥的耳朵，如幼时故意示弱来获得自己想要的嘉奖：你从来没告诉过我这些。

维吉尔不说话，眼眶都几近潮红，只能随着快感而闷哼，他咬紧牙关，狠掐着但丁的后颈把他摁到自己胸前，哑着嗓子命令他：只能一边。

魔界的光一视同仁，照亮汹涌的血海，照亮交媾的兄弟，也照亮远远偷窥的偷窥者，照亮将维吉尔的雕像填满就如工蜂酿造蜂蜜的恶魔。这是三生有幸，他们看到玫瑰是怎样自己选择在某个人面前绽放，两人的魔力震荡震碎了岸边维吉尔的巨大雕像，它苍白的头颅掉在海里，波浪撞碎在它嘴唇上发出纸张般清脆的声响。

这血海万古不变，见证过斯巴达立在海岸眺望远方，也见证过斯巴达长子和他的巨像如何如撒迦利亚在一个被腐烂沼泽热风犁过的孤独黎明来到了世上，现在又如何心脏再次跳动如强劲的鼓点，在爱与被爱中彻底屈服，光裸彻底，两句一组，溺死的雪莱也要为他歌唱。


End file.
